101 Feelings
by Benlos12345
Summary: Carlos doesn't even know how to feel...yet. When emotions erupt and he has to choose between a friend that wants to become something more and a prince whose been keeping his eye on him. Things get hot and heated throughout his high school life.
1. Chapter 1: 101 Realizations

**So far not much smut between Benlos/Jaylos. But ill just fix that myself :) This is one of my first fanfictions so feel free to criticize and give me any ideas. Hope you enjoy :)**

→ Takes Place In the Forest When Carlos Meets Dude←

Ben Smiled "Good Boy." ….then he snapped from his daze.

"…I mean you're a good runner!" He said trying to brush off his newfound affection.

"You're- You're fast, you know…" He stuttered. "Oh, yeah." Carlos replied a little confused by Bens sudden nervousness.

There was a pause. Carlos just stood there admiring Dude and petting him as Ben tried to form words to break the silence.

" _Those eyes...When did he…become so attractive…I can't even talk straight_. _No wonder Audrey isn't even making me happy. I think…I like Carlos."_ Ben shocked at his own thoughts. Never did he think he would be attracted to guys. Sure he and Chad had fooled around in the past. But that was just a one time thing when Audrey and him got into a fight.

"Well we should get back." Carlos said walking away, Ben taking a few seconds to watch Carlos walk and smiling at the sudden thoughts that came to mind.

" _That was weird."_ The villain thought to himself, Then chuckled. "A good weird." Thinking back to that glorious smile the soon to be king flashed at him.

→ Later That Night ←

Carlos and Jay were in the dorm.

The bathroom door opened, "Jay, can you keep your dirty socks off the flo-"

Jay was in nothing but his towel. Six pack glistening. "You must sure like air with your jaw dropped that wide." The taller villain grinned as he walked towards his bed.

Carlos turned bright red. "Whatever."

"Ah, you know im just messing with you C." Jay gave him a noogie

Carlos was pretty upset. "How was your day" Jay said in a sing-song voice.

"It was fine. Dude is one of the best things to happen to me." The shorter villain looked at his sleeping pal beside the bed.

"I guess that prince is the second." Jay shocked Carlos.

"Wha-"

"You and him disappeared for a while. And its no secret you check me out like every day. Not that I blame you. Heh."

Carlos turned facing away from Jay sitting on his bed, still in a towel.

Jay got up and put his hand on his shoulder. "Carlos im sor-"

"IM GAY OKAY!" The son of Cruella De Vil screamed turning around facing the long haired boy eye to eye.

"Woah." Jay immediately regretted saying what he said.

"I never asked to hide it…on the isle…saying that would just…kill my mom. I just wanted to be normal. But Ben…there's something about him that I…want.." Carlos turned around accepting everything he was saying.

"and I want it baaaad." Carlos had lust in his voice and shivers down his spine.

"Good for you man. Im honestly proud of you. That took guts. Even if their puny little tiny guts like yours" The taller boy laughed.

Carlos turned around and smiled. "Shut up, you dweeb."

Jay also realized something in that moment.

"Actually…Carlos..I"

There was a knock on the door.

Carlos still very curious what Jay was about to say got up and opened the door wondering who would be up this late at night.

"Ben?"

 **Well well see what happens when 3 guys hang out in a dorm so late at night in the next chapter :D** ←


	2. Chapter 2: 101 Hurtful Words

There was a knock on the door.

Carlos still very curious what Jay was about to say got up and opened the door wondering who would be up this late at night.

"Ben?"

"Ah, Carlos you're up!" The Prince said with a delightful smile. He loved what his crush was wearing. Just a plain T-shirt and sweats. It suited him.

"Yeah for now. What's up?" Carlos trying to sound like he didn't want to just throw himself at him right in the middle of the hallway. The prince came wearing his usual Blue suit and pants.

"W-well I was just coming over here to…hang. You know." He said with a cool calm voice.

"Sure no problem." Carlos looked back at Jay with the biggest smile.

Jay faked smiled back. " _Of course he'd show up now. As soon as I was about to-…ugh."_ Jay thought to himself.

"Hey Jay." The prince had an edgy tone in his voice. Obviously not liking how Jay was in a towel. Alone. With his crush.

"Hey Princess. Soon to be queen." The long haired villain responded.

"Don't be a jerk dude." Carlos scolded.

"Oh, yes! How's dude? Are you two getting along good?" The Prince trying to make conversation.

" _YES BEN TAKE ME NOW. THOSE EMERALD GREEN EYES. LORD."_ Carlos imagined. "G-Great. Never been happier _._ "

Jay had known Carlos long enough to know when he was feeling aroused. The kid was a sucker for nice eyes.

"Well we're about to go to sleep princess. Don't you have a throne to sleep on…" Jay couldn't help but try to rush the Prince out of their room.

Ben felt like tossing Jay out the window at that moment. All he wanted to do was get closer to Carlos.

"I'll go if Carlos wants me to go." Ben stated looking at Carlos.

"Well?" Jay and Ben both waiting for a reply.

"Jay, can you just give us some privacy…just for a bit." The white haired boy replied.

Ben flashed his trademarked smile, _"He would rather have me then Jay. We're finally getting closer!"_ Ben thought.

"Fine. I was gonna leave anyway." Jay went in the bathroom, changed into his normal clothes, and stormed out of the room shaking the bed with the slam of the door.

"Finally." Ben said sitting next to Carlos on his bed.

"Ben, I've been thinking a lot about earlier. Do you..have feelings for me? I-I'm just curious you know." Carlos tried to make that sound as normal as possible as his head was down not looking him in the eyes.

"Carlos, Today I realized that you…you and I belong together. You've been treated so wrong all these years. You deserve someone who genuinely cares about you, respects you, and loves you." Ben took his hand to his crushes' chin and lifted his head so they were mere inches apart.

Carlos was at a loss for words. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed him by the head and smashed their lips together in the heat of passion. Ben broke the kiss gasping for air. Kissing up and down the villain's neck.

"Ben…" Carlos moaned.

What Carlos didn't know is that Ben was very dominate when it came to sexual pleasure.

"Alright let's get these off." Ben said in his low hot voice. He was the son of Beast for a reason. He ripped through his night-time t-shirt and yanked off his pants, having no concern for his crush's belongings. And right now, neither did Carlos.

Carlos laid on the bed and Ben quickly sat on top as their tongues went to war.

 **Bens POV**

I worked my thumbs, very gently, over the tips of his nipples. In seconds they were rock hard. He gasped then shuddered.

Then, softly, whispered "wow." My fingertips traced a path down his torso to the waistband of his briefs. I hooked my fingers under the elastic. "Lift up." I said. When he did, I pulled them down, slowly,

First revealing his sexy brown pubes. I couldn't tell if he clipped them or if they were just naturally short. Whatever the case, they were beautiful, just like his cock, which at this point was so hard that, when it escaped from behind the thin white cotton of his BVDs, it snapped back to his groin with an audible "smack." As I tossed aside his underwear I really got a chance to feast my eyes.

It had to be 6". It was bigger than I expected. He must have been really excited to see me today. I haven't even touched it yet.

"Ben...I'm a virgin." Carlos said to me. "That's okay. I won't rush into it." I replied to him. I wrapped my right hand around his shaft. He shuttered at the sudden feeling on his member. I went up and down slowly.

"Oh Ben." He moaned. I went faster.

"Ohhhh Ben." He got louder. I played with his balls with my other hand. I looked him straight in the eyes. God his chocolate eyes made me melt on the inside. I went full speed, jerking his cock into oblivion.

" **OH JAY, F***! S***!"** He shot rope after rope of his seed all over my face. Having the biggest orgasm I've ever seen as he thrusted his hips in the air moaning over and over.

 **NO POV**

Ben quickly lost his smile. "Did you just-…Jay? Really Carlos?!"

Carlos just realizing what he said. "N-No. I didn't mean to say-"

Ben got up still fully clothed and walked away into the bathroom and wiped his face off.

Ben stayed in there for at least 10 minutes. He looked at his self in the mirror. He was already mad at Jay, Carlos saying that just destroyed his confidence.

He came out the door of the bathroom. "Ben! I'm sorry. I-I don't want anybody but you!" He hugged Ben. He was shirtless due to a ripped shirt, but put his sweats back on.

"I-I hope so Carlos." Ben hugged him back still with some anger.

"Alright, I better get back. It's about to be morning in a couple hours." Ben pecked him on the lips.

Carlos stood there with his arms folded sad to see him walk away. "Bye my prince."

Ben looked back and smiled "Bye my little Devil."

They chuckled as Ben closed the door.

 **Meanwhile…**

Jay was sitting on the bleachers of the empty field. Laid on his back, making a pillow with his arms, annoyed and confused. "I wish I just would've stayed on the isle like Mal and Evie did. They're so lucky."

" _I cant believe that im actually attracted to guys. When Carlos said he was gay, it made me feel…wanted. Like he wanted me. He looked me in my eyes. That means something to him I know it."_

He thought to himself.

"I gotta get Ben outta the picture…"

Just then a gust of wind…outta nowhere blew in Jays direction. Almost felt magical.

He sat up as his hair was flowing in the breeze. A note smacked him right in the face.

" _ **Ben Hearts Chad"**_ He read to himself. There was a date in the corner. It was from a year ago.

"Well, well. If Ben wants whats mine. Then I'll have what was his."

A wide smile engulfed the villains' mouth.

He laughed as he got up and headed towards the dorms.

"How _**Charming."**_

 **Uh-oh now that emotions have been realized and drama is starting to rear its ugly head. What will this mean for Benlos? Are they even dating yet? And is Chad gonna join in on this mess? Looks like troubles on its way. : )**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Chapter 3: 101 Charms

4:30AM

Carlos just laid there. Processing all that just happened. It was so sudden! One minute he's running from a dog the next minute he just got jerked off by his newfound crush. "What a day."

But he was still unsure of what just happened. He thought to himself for a while.

" _All of this is so sudden. Like, are we boyfriends? I don't know. And Jay…He was obviously jealous of us. Does he..like me too? How does all this happen so fast? Jay…or Ben..."_

He decided to sleep for the remainder of the time. Dude jumped up and curled into a ball next to his face. Then a very sleepy Carlos said his goodnight to his furry pal. "Goodnight …Dude…Love you…in the…morning…." And he drifted into his dreams.

5:23 AM

The door creaked open, unlocked. Jay came back to the dorm, which smelt musty and sweaty. He could guess what happened with Ben and Carlos and that only made him angrier. But Jay knew how to get back at Carlos.

Mal and Evie were ordered to stay on the Isle because Ben didn't want any females coming, just the male villains. At that time he knew he was attracted to guys but denied it and repressed it, but it didn't stop the ruling.

Mal taught both Jay and Carlos spells in case they needed to use them. Their mission was to get the wand but Jay and Carlos planned to stay in Auradon. It was a better life with better people. Even if they wanted to keep a few of their bad ways to get by.

But Mal trusted Carlos with the spell-book which was smart since Jay would've probably dropped it, lost it, or incinerated it by now.

Jay tiptoed over to the sleeping White haired Villain. Went in his dresser, dug around and found it.

"Yes!" he shouted. Immediately realizing that he was very loud.

Carlos tossed and turned a little but still too far in dream-land to react.

Jay looked at the smaller villain. He just wanted him to like him. Ugh. But a love spell on Chad should help Carlos realize his true feelings….right?

Jay put the spell book in the waistband of his underwear. Nobody would look there. Then he went to sleep for the remainder of the night/early morning.

 **The Next Day at School**

It was lunch time. And Carlos was hungry. He spent the last few hours staring at Ben constantly.

"Carlos!" Ben called out jogging over to the short villain. "Hey." he flashed that smile of his as they stood looking at each other while everyone was passing by not paying any mind.

"I broke up with Audrey this morning." Ben put his hands on his crushes' shoulders.

While Carlos did want Ben…He still wasn't out of the closet to everyone yet. "Great. T-That's great. Hey let's talk under the bleachers outside."

Ben tried to grab the son of Cruella's hand. But he quickly moved his hand as they headed outside.

Ben obviously a little worried about what was going on. They walked out to the field, Ben distracted from looking at Carlos in his classic outfit. But then Carlos stopped.

His face got noticeably worried looking what was going on under the bleachers. Ben looked and got even angrier. **"CHAAAD!"** Ben stormed over there. "What are you doing with…with…him!?"

Chad and Jay were under the bleachers making out with no shame for being in public. "Oh. Hey Ben." Chad said still making out with Jay. Very passionately.

"What do you care? He's not yours anymore anyway." Jay said obviously trying to piss Ben off.

Bens face turned red. Chads hand going up Jay's shirt as their tongues were wrestling like it was World War 3. Chad moaned into the kiss. "Mmm…Jay…"

That was it. Ben was heated. Never had anyone seen Ben this mad. "Get…out of my … **kingdom!** " Ben threw a punch. Hitting Jay right in the face, breaking the kiss.

"Ben!" Carlos tried to pull him back. But just got pushed off. Ben didn't care. He was sick of this Jay bullshit. "Hey! Leave him alone!" Chad pushed Ben back.

"Chad. **Move.** " Ben looked down not looking at Chad's charming eyes. Jay laid on the ground surprised at how strong Ben was. That punch stung, leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

"You _HAVE_ your little boy toy and now I have mine!" Chad was face to face with anger looking dead at Ben. Ben realizing Carlos was watching all of this unveil. Carlos backed up. His facial expression went from concerned to the face everyone has when they have a "Wait a minute." moment of realization.

"Did you and C-Chad have a thing?" Carlos asked walking towards Ben. Ben knew what Carlos was getting at. Jay, who was still in pain and barley standing, was enjoying this very much.

"I-It was a long time ago." Ben nervously tried to convince the short villain. "So you are sitting here all jealous over _CHAAAAAD_ (saying "Chad" in a very sarcastic tone) but you were mad at me for cumming to Jay's name?" Carlos got in his face.

Jay shocked and delighted as to what he just heard stood up straight.

"No-No baby, I love you. And no one else." Ben said trying to convince Carlos. "I can't…I can't deal with either of you right now." His voice broke. Turning red, he turned around, ran and burst into silent tears. He hated to cry while people could see him. "Carlos, wait!" Ben ran after him. As soon as he caught up, Carlos turned around and smacked the feeling out his face. And continued to run back to his dorm, not caring about the rest of his classes.

Ben wasn't mad a Carlos for it. He felt like a million bricks just fell on top of his life. Jay stood there frozen to all that happened. He didn't know what to feel. "I'll see you later baby. Come to my place tonight if you want to continue our little affair." Chad kissed his cheek with those soft pink lips of his.

Ben turned around walked back to Jay and looked him dead in his eyes. His usual patience turned to boiling fury.

"Pack your bags, you're out of here _**tomorrow.**_ "

 **Well, Jay's plan backfired completely. It seems he's banished back to the Isle of the Lost. Will he stop by Chads place before he leaves? Benlos is in trouble. What is poor Carlos going to do with all this pain. Guess we'll have to wait until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: 101 Moments of Lust

**[Sorry its been awhile since the last update. Things got really busy in real life. But i made this chapter a little more spicy to make up for it. Enjoy ;) ]**

At Carlos and Jay's Dorm

5:00pm

After the tears had dried and Carlos was calming down, he sat up in his bed in his sweats and a black t-shirt and realized he shouldn't take it too seriously. As dumb and stupid as Jay and Ben were acting they both just wanted his attention. Carlos still hadn't chosen who he wanted to be with, but he was sure that he wanted someone to care about him. He opened his dresser where he kept Dude's leash.

"Come on Dude. Let's go for a walk." Dude jumped off the bed as Carlos was walking towards the door.

 ***SLAM***

The door swung open full force. _ **"OW!"**_ Carlos fell to the floor.

"C? Oh dang dude, that looks bad." Jay said looking at Carlos at the floor.

"WOW REALLY? Its not like I just had a door slammed in my face!" Carlos sarcastically replied. Ever heard of 'Sorry'?!"

"S-s-s…?" Jay struggled with the word. Poor guy barley knows the definition.

But Jay threw Carlos over his muscular shoulders and put him on the bed. Jay sat next to him.

"Thank you." The smaller villain said with a gruff voice.

"Look... about earlier today…I know I screwed with you. But…I li-…there was a pause. Jay rolled his eyes in discomfort. "Like…you."

"So you're…gay now? That quick…you're just gay.'' Carlos still feeling his now red face.

"Heh. Don't get your hopes up. Bi-curious _at best._ " Jay smiled ruffling his crushes hair.

"Shut up dude." Carlos laughed. "But…you and Chad…what the hell man." Carlos quickly gained back his attitude. "I know. I know. It was dumb but…I wanted you to get away from that prissy preppy little prince boyfriend of yours." Jay stood up and turned around a little embarrassed.

" _Was Jay's ass always so…round in those jeans?"_ Thoughts creeped into his mind.

"And now…I have to go back to the-" Jay turned around and noticed a tent had been setting up camp in Carlos' sweatpants. "Whoa." Jay said.

At that moment. Carlos was horny and when Carlos is horny it's just tunnel vision.

Carlos looked down seeing his member now erect and ready.

Ben keeps Carlos calm and stable, but Jay has a way about him that will bring out his animal side.

 **Carlos' POV**

I know it was wrong…but after a long day I could use something to make me feel good. Ben doesn't have to know…

Jay grabbed my dick through my sweats and tugged on it. I couldn't help but moan. I could see the growing bulge Jay had. He grabbed it and rubbed it side to side. "ugh." I said in nothing but pleasure. Jay grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me up against the wall.

He stared at me with those eyes of his and I was in awe at how kinky he was. He grinded his fully clothed boner against mine. My mouth hung open. I bit my lip and through my head back as he grabbed my hips. And yet again another one of my t-shirts ripped off of me and on to the floor with no care in the world. His hand rubbed across my bare chest as he played with my nipples. "Im gonna make you limp in the morning." He growled. Thats all it took for me to push him onto the bed and wrestle our tongues together like it was WWE.

I took his shirt off. Those abs that could chisel diamonds looked me right in the face as i licked up and down. He moaned at my tongue's touch. As I was on top of him he grabbed my ass and squeezed it. I could tell he wanted to get inside me so bad. "Fuck it." Jay said. He flipped me over on the bed and yanked my pants off my legs, leaving me in my bright blue Hanes underwear. My erection now as hard as ever to the point of a precum spot on my undies made Jay even rougher. He yanked them down revealing my 6 inch member. He grabbed it and just shoved the whole thing down his throat. Seeing my best friend bobbing his head up and down inbetween my legs made be burst my load right in his mouth. "OHHH JAYYY! CUMMING. CUMMING NOW!"

*Knock, Knock*

"Crap! Someones at the door Jay move!" as i pushed Jay off me.

Still naked i opened the door just so you could see my head. It was Ben of all people.

"Oh hey...Ben." I said.

"Oh my gosh, hey Carlos. I hope your not still mad from before. Im sorry with Chad and...ugh you know. You're the only beauty that my eyes look forward to see from every dawn to every evening." Ben said to me, eyes glistening.

But...Then things took an...unexpected turn to say the least. Ben could only see my head. But Jay wasnt done with the rest of me yet.

"Oh, Thanks Ben, that really SWEEE-Ahh-!"

Jay plunged his 6.5 in cock right up my virgin ass...well now used to be virgin ass.

"Are..you okay?" Ben asked me.

"Never better!" I replied, feeling my face turn red.

Jay was now thrusting in me, in and out. Slapping my ass with lust.

"Well, I gotta get Jays student ID card back since, hes..leaving."

"What do you mean Jay's leav-MMMM UGH!" I couldn't hold it in any longer. I moaned so loud.

 _ **NO POV**_

Ben pushed the door open. He was greeted with Jays perfect naked body and long cock staring him right in the face and Carlos' now cum filled ass.

"What the-What is this!?" Ben tried to sound angry but was a little turned on by naked Jay.

"Its not what it looks like!" Carlos said making the very poor excuse.

"It looks like my crush is being fucked by the school man-slut." Ben said getting in Jays face.

"Dont make me fight you. I have more experience than you could ever be taught princess." Jay stood there right in his face….still naked and hung.

"Carlos you don't need to see this. Get out." Jay said tossing Carlos his sweats.

"But wh-" Jay pushed Carlos out the door and closed it.

"You and me now princess." Jay glared. Ive been waiting a fight since i got here.

"Ive got something better than a fight." Ben bit his lip.

 **Meanwhile at the Tourney Field**

There was nothing for Carlos to do. He was confused, shirtless and cold thinking about how Dude was still in the dorm and didn't get to take a walk. But then it hit him…

"THE BOOK!" He remembered looking in his dresser. Thats where he kept it. The spell book. "DAMN IT JAY!" Carlos shouted.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Said a voice.

Carlos saw somebody standing in the shadows. He couldn't make out who it was. But their Voice was rather _Charming._

 **Well, Will Jay finally settle the score with Ben before he has to leave? Will Ben make it up to Carlos? Who does Carlos wanna be with? and who has the Spell Book? Guess well have to wait till next time!**


End file.
